


Just Between Us

by seg_see



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, The Skeld (Among Us), Two Impostors (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seg_see/pseuds/seg_see
Summary: Upon hearing the word "Game", fun and positive things may come to mind. What may be left at the very back of your mind, disregarded, are the manipulative, dark games that you don't see very often.Follow the journey of Red, who is learning about the world around him and learning more about himself.
Relationships: Green & Yellow (Among Us), Orange/Red (Among Us), Purple & Red (Among Us), Red/White (Among Us)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 196





	1. Paranoia.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this was written pretty lazy and quickly so forgive me for any mistakes! but i hope you guys enjoy it regardless, this chapter isn't nsfw!

Red likes to think he's a good crewmate, one that tends to all his tasks and finishes them first, although he knows his fellow crewmates would disagree he keeps his head up and his pride to the max. Life in The Skeld was fun, he enjoyed it thoroughly and didn't think much of the... dark, isolated rooms... in which murders... no, he shouldn't be scaring himself like this. There may have been news of imposters in the newspapers but he's sure it's a bunch of lies. He's red after all, he can't be scared of stuff like this. It's his duty to protect everyone.

Or, at least, he believes so.

"We have a new crewmate today!" Yellow enthusiastically swung an arm around the new crewmates shoulder, "This is orange!"

Orange was pretty tall and you could tell he had a pretty strong figure despite the orange suit he wore. He looked a bit socially awkward, flinching whenever yellow touched him. Red wasn't sure about all of this, Orange joined soon after the news about imposters had spread and yellow was being friendlier than she needed to be, especially after the news that had come out yesterday. "I'm Orange, it's nice to meet you all." Orange's voice was soft and raspy and had a tired tone to it as if he had just woken up. Red knew staring was disrespectful but couldn't stop himself from examining orange; his tough facade destroyed when Orange had caught his focused glare. 

Red snapped his head away and crossed his arms. "Welcome to The Skeld."

"Welcome to The Skeld."

Everyone was gathered around the round table in the cafeteria: Blue, Red, Yellow, Orange, Purple, Green, White and Black. Yellow always took control when a new crewmate had joined them, she liked to call herself The Welcoming Committee alongside green. She had asked Red at some point to join but he wasn't interested in acting overly friendly.

"Here, have this." Green handed over the night vision goggles to orange. It was a part of the starter kit, every crewmate must have night vision goggles in case of a power outage. Red was the one who proposed the idea and was ecstatic when it was accepted, now it's implemented in the system. You could never be too cautious, Red thought.

"Oh, thank you. What is this for?" Asked Orange as he gripped the night vision goggles and examined it from top to bottom.

“They're night vision goggles! You need these just in case of a power outage!" Yellow exclaimed, beaming at him and radiating positive energy. No wonder she was yellow, Red scoffed. "Red is actually the one who proposed this idea!"

Red perked upon hearing his name, but was hammered down into insecurity when everyone's eyes were glued to him. He pouted, trying to divert his eyes but caught Orange's locked gaze on him instead. The two shared a silent moment whilst Yellow continued to chatter and entertain the crew as she always does. Attaching the night vision goggles to his Orange suit, Orange kept his eyes glued to Red, neither smiling or frowning. It was a painfully straight and empty expression that was plastered across his face but the moment was broken when he had put his head gear on, covering his entire face. Now it wasn't clear whether he was still staring at red, stirring uneasiness inside Red.

"Red! It's not nice to stare." Green snapped Red out of his trance, causing him to stumble and lose his footing. "Oh for goodness sake. I'm sorry about him, Orange." 

"Oh no, it's fine."

It wasn't clear whether a smile was hidden within his words but Red decided to think nothing of it and concentrate on getting this meeting over with.

"Besides, he proposed such an idea and has ensured our safety. Thanks, Red." Orange held out a hand for Red to shake.

Red wasn't expecting that.

His hand lingered there for a bit too long, longer than it should've, longer than Red wanted. He kept his eyes glued to the hand waiting to entwine with his and hesitated before slightly raising his own, inching closer and closer to the waiting hand. Anticipation was aroused within Red as his quivering hand touched Orange, quickly engulfed by his fingers that had wrapped around his hand and pulled it closer.

Orange gave his hand a small, gentle shake and let go, Red's hand reminding in mid air, the warmth of Orange's large hands leaving him. Red fretted about looking up at Orange, feeling his glare pierce into him already.

"Nice to meet you, Red!" Orange sounded cheerful despite his drowsy voice and it managed to ease Red's palpitating heart slightly.

"It's nice that you're fitting in so quickly, Orange!" Yellow appeared with a cheerful chuckle and patted Orange on the back, flashing her vibrant eye smile at him.

“Haha, it's going to be lots of fun working here with you guys." Orange turned to face Yellow, lifting his heavy presence off of Red, "I can't wait to get to know you all and make friends."

"Aww! Orange you're the best crewmate ever!"

"Hey! How about me, Yellow?!"

"Oh, Green, you're the best too!"

Red stood silently amongst the loud chattering of his friends and his crewmates and his comrades and his team. He felt... oddly left out.

Everyone split up, Yellow showing Orange around to his tasks and giving him a small tour of The Skeld. Red wandered off to his first task: swiping cards in admin. Sauntering his way over to admin, he could discern rapid footsteps getting louder and louder from behind him. Clenching his fist tightly to the point his nails dug into the palm of his hand, he stood in his spot and listened out for the footsteps. Louder and louder. Closer and closer.

"GOT YOU!" Red spinned around swiftly, ready to defend from the threat that stood in front... "Purple?!"

"Yeah what were you expecting? It's just me pal." Purple chuckled at Red's visible paranoia. "Did the news about the imposters get you that hard? Come on, let's go do our tasks."

Red lowered his guard down immediately; Purple was his best friend but did he really have to scare him like that? "Not funny, Purple."

Purple laughed, his voice mellow and relaxing. "Come on, we have tasks in admin." 

The duo entered admin; Purple beginning to prattle on about his obsession with the latest tune whilst Red tried to scan his card successfully just to fail miserably. The dim lights weren't doing him any justice and neither was Purple's ranting despite how relaxing his voice may be.

"Goddamn it. This stupid fucking machine." Red cursed, attempting to scan his card again but was hit with the words 'BRO READ. TRY AGAIN.' appear on the screen in front of him. Purple sighed, interrupted by Red's frustration with the machinery. He took Red's card and smoothly swiped it on the machinery, getting it right on his first time.

"It requires patience Red." Purple gave him a smile to help reassure him but it didn't seem to work.

"Well I don't have any."

Time passed by, Red and Purple goofing around together but still managing to get work done. They worked at a slow pace, getting through their tasks one by one, which Green clearly didn’t like when she walked into medbay to see them cracking jokes instead of cracking on with the work.

“Guys!” Green raised her voice, pointing her menacing finger at them which caused Red to quickly put back the test tube he was messing around with. “Why aren’t you working?!”

“Why are you here checking up on us? Shouldn’t you be doing your tasks, Green?” Red grumbled, pouting his lips in annoyance as if he were a spoiled child. 

“I’ve finished all of them.”

“W-what?! Already?!” Red stumbled back, over-reacting to her statement.

“Oh, come on Red. It isn’t much of a surprise, she always finishes her tasks first.” Purple sighed, having finished examining the test tubes and spotting the anomaly. Red mumbled curses and crossed his arms in response.

“Oh for goodness sake, get to work. Both of you.” Green shook her head in visible disapproval before continuing her checks and ensuring everyone is working.

“Man I just can’t be bothered.” Red complained, staring at the test tubes in front of him before perking up and facing the bored Purple. “What do you think of Orange?”

“Orange? He seems pretty cool, don’t you think?”

“No way! Did you see how he stared at me and even tried to shake my hand!”

“That’s called being friendly, Red. You’re overthinking this.” Purple playfully hit Red’s back to cheer him up and knock the silly thoughts out of him but Red still remained pondering. 

Overthinking, huh... Red didn’t respond. Purple was right, he’s being too harsh on Orange, all he wanted to do was make some friends. Red sighed as he followed Purple into Electrical where they were going to divert the power to security. It was the last task on their list at last, which gave Red some motivation to get it done. Dragging his feet across the hallway, he ambled and followed Purple’s joyous hops over to Electrical. As soon as they entered the dimly lit room which was the home to billions of wires and complex systems Red couldn’t understand, White and Black had fallen into yet another one of their silly arguments.

“Haha are you stupid? Red wire obviously goes to the red wire.” White scoffed, leaning over Black’s shoulder and pointing out every little mistake whilst Black glared daggers into him. Red wondered how Black’s ferocious stare didn’t faze White even a little.

“And the blue wire obviously goes to the blue wire you idiot.” Black glanced at White’s supposed “wire fixing” but Red thinks it looked much better before they tampered with it. 

“You two at it again? Not surprised.” Purple shook his head, walking over to White and fixing some of his wires. “You two are making mistakes as you’re constantly at each other's throats instead of concentrating on the task at hand.”

Red admired Purple’s easy going nature, he was easy to get along with and his presence immediately soothed any wild atmosphere. Being around Purple made Red feel more stable and organised, which is probably how the two became good friends in the first place.

“I’m just giving feedback on Black’s ATROCIOUS work.” White shrugged, ignoring the curses Black sent at him.

“Oh, so you think you’re so smart now using all these big words? You SIMPLETON, get back to work and try not to make any mistakes this time.” Black lifted a clenched fist at White, but it was quickly pushed down by Purple.

“No more. Both of you get to work and stop being immature.”

Red ignored the blabbering of his crewmates and was lost in his thoughts as he pushed the slider up and diverted the power to security.

“Oh it’s you guys.” 

Everyone in electrical snapped their heads around, Blue standing there with her arms crossed leaning against the doorway as if she was the main character of The Skeld. She brought a confident aura wherever she went despite how quiet she was and didn’t involve herself with anyone. Walking past them and to her task, everyone remained silent and let her do her thing. Red was fascinated with how she was able to silence an entire room.

“Oh, yeah!” Blue put the wire she had in her hand down and turned to the others. “That Orange guy is super helpful! He did one of my tasks for me, can’t you all be more like him?” 

Purple let out a small chuckle. “We’re not your slaves, Blue.”

Everyone nodded aggressively. 

“Ugh. Boring.” Blue exited the room as quickly as she entered and she was gone in a blink of an eye. As soon as she set foot out the room, White and Black were immediately returning to throwing “big words” at each other, as if it would prove anything, Red chuckled.

“Too much noise coming from this room.” Rapid footsteps entered the room and silenced White and Black.

“Oh, it’s green!” Purple gave her a welcoming smile. “Me and Red were just about to leave, we’ve done all of our tasks.” 

“Right. And those two… idiots?” Green didn’t glance at the two when referring to them, knowing they were throwing over exaggerated facial expressions at her.

“Well, when we came in they were doing wires.” Purple laughed, recalling what he had to stop between them. “Isn’t it, Red?”

“Oh, yeah.” Red nodded, still drowning in an ocean of thoughts and ideas. Purple’s concerned gaze lingered on him for a while before going back to Green and shooting her a reassuring smile.

“All’s good here, Green.”

“Alright, Purple, I trust you.” Green looks over at White and Black, the only eye contact she’s made with them since she’s entered. “Could you accompany them and help them finish their tasks?”

Purple looked over at Red, wondering if he’d be alright but was reassured when Red shot him a thumbs up. “Alright, I’ll do it. Come on, White, Black. No, guys! Guys enough! White hands off of Black!” Red could hear the slight irritation in Purple’s voice. He waves a bye to Purple but it was ignored, Purple too busy to control the two troublemakers to wave back. Trudging his way to the cafeteria to have a seat and relax, he sees… Yellow and Orange? Rapidly, he hides next to admin, peeping out the corner and keeping his stare locked on Orange.

“Gosh, I’m exhausted after all that talking!” Yellow’s back was facing Red but he was glad Orange was taller than her; it gave him a better view of Orange. “And I’ve only shown you around the right half of the spaceship!”

“Haha, it’s alright Yellow, I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” Orange lifted his hand for Yellow to shake, who complied immediately and took him up on the offer. “The spaceship is really well-kept! I’m impressed by all of your hard work.”

Red rolled his eyes, locking back into the scene only to see… Orange staring directly at him. Startled and paralysed in fear, a chill ran through Red’s spine as he failed to make direct eye contact with Orange, who was waving at him, drawing Yellow’s attention to him. Yellow eagerly waved at Red, yelling at him to come over but Red’s legs were glued to the floor, his knees giving in. 

“Red! Red!” Yellow chanted as she skipped over to him. “I’m so glad you’re here! You’re a lifesaver!” 

Orange strode across the cafeteria, his long legs doing him justice and reaching him to his destination in only a few steps. “Hey Red!”

“Oh, Red, you’re such a life saver!” Yellow continued, grasping Red’s hands and engulfing them in her own. “I’m SO tired right now! Could you please take over touring for me!? Could you?!! You can be Orange’s new tour guide! Exciting right!”

Orange’s… new tour guide?!


	2. Tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the [sexual] tension builds between Red and Orange. A little surprise also awaits you at the end hehe

He can’t believe this. How did it even end up like this? The one person he didn’t want tagging alone behind him was filling in his footsteps and intensely listening to every word he has to say about The Skeld as if it were any interesting. Red led Orange out of medbay and into the upper engine, teaching him about the tasks here, trying his very best to avoid any sort of eye contact with Orange even though he could feel his eyes bore into his back. Nodding and mentally taking notes, Orange followed the shorter red male down into the reactor where Red taught him how to fix any reactor meltdowns.

“You’re pretty good at explaining things.” Orange had cut Red off mid sentence, who was taken by surprise. “I’ve understood much more from you than I have with Yellow.” 

His tone of voice was much different than it was with Yellow. The soft, raspy voice was replaced with a deeper and dominating tone that sent spiders climbing down Red’s spine.

“T-thanks.” Red forced himself to remain with his back facing Orange, he couldn’t handle the fierce force of his stare. “Anywa-”

“You seem nervous. Is anything wrong, Red?” Orange lowered his voice to a hush mumble that Red had to concentrate on to be able to hear. “Is being a tour guide giving you anxiety? Or…”

“Or what?” 

“...” Red could hear the roaring smile in his silence.

“Anyway.” Red took the lead, continuing on with the tour in hopes of getting it over with as soon as possible. The duo made their way across the hallway to security, which was Red’s favourite room as it had views of all the long hallways and all… the potential… crime scenes. On the big modern computer at the top of the room, the two could see Green running around doing her checks but tripping over her own foot which got a chuckle out of Red and Orange in which Red immediately looked away in embarrassment. 

“So, obviously, this is security.” Red sighed, pointing over at the large computer they had just observed. “We manage lots of stuff here and keep an eye on everyone. For safety of course.”

“What task must I do here?”

“Well, you may have to fix wiring over here. I can give a demonstration!” Red walked over to the task and was immediately greeted with complicated wiring systems that had not been fixed. Clearly, this was White and Black’s task that they have not bothered to complete. Letting out a faint smile at the thought of them, he grabbed the red wire and another red wire, slowly putting them together. He had a habit of entering a trance doing wires, it felt therapeutic in some way and it drifted him into some deep mental sleep. 

Before he had the slightest chance in finishing the wires, a shadow covered the entire wiring system which he was pretty sure couldn’t be his. Heavy breathing ensued, one that tickled his neck and sent its warmth tingling all around his body. What was happening?! A knot formed in his throat as he tried to stop the tremor in his hands, but he ended up failing miserably and dropping the last wire in his hand which earned a deep chuckle behind him. Red could feel their titillating chuckle against his neck, one that felt as if it was engraved into his neck forever. 

Trying to divert his concentration, he attempted to pick the wire up again but just to drop it again upon having a hard and protruding object press against his backside strongly and two large orange hands grabbing at his wrists, completely enveloping his small figure. 

“Oh, there you two are!” Yellow’s voice had lifted Orange completely off of Red. “I was looking for you two! How’s the tour going?”

Orange flashed a beaming smile at her, stepping aside to reveal a trembling Red who was unable to turn around and face Yellow with the state he is in now. He heard footsteps move closer to him, and a hand pat his shoulder which caused him to flinch.

“Red! What are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to be giving a tour to Orange?” 

“Oh no, Yellow!” Orange cut in, saving Red from replying. “He was exceptionally good, I’ve learnt an incredible amount.”

“That’s amazing! Good job, Red!” Yellow gave Red a final pat on the shoulder before humming her way out of the room to do whatever she was in the middle of doing, leaving… Orange and Red alone together once again. Squeezing his eyes shut, Red braced himself for whatever was going to happen next, the strength in his entire body having left him. There were slow footsteps. Painfully slow.

“Hey, Red! Shall we get going and continue the tour?” Orange’s voice was cheerful and eager, which left Red perplexed. Then… what just happened?! Red couldn’t have been hallucinating, he couldn’t let Orange slide from his grasp like that. To put it simply, he needed to find out urgently just what Orange’s intentions were.

Standing there and waiting for some sort of reply from Red, Orange remained with his sharp eyes penetrating the other in the room, who turned around to face him with the little strength he managed to muster up. 

“What was that?” It sounded less like a question and more of a command. 

“What do you mean, Red?” 

“You know what I mean. Why were you so close?” 

“I was trying to see what you were doing since your back was covering it.”

“Then why did you grab hold of my hands?” 

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself with the wires.” 

“...” It was clear Red didn’t believe a word he said even though they were all reasonable answers. The red male’s thoughts were consuming him, the scene replaying over and over in his head; it was clear Red was feeling profound emotions that robbed him off of his ability to speak so Orange slowly walked over to him, quiet enough that Red didn't notice him. He extended out a hand and tried to give Red a soothing stroke on his arm but was rejected harshly.

“Let’s go to the lower engine.” Red didn’t even give Orange an opportunity to retort or respond before storming out the room with choleric little steps that Orange had no choice but to pursue. It irked Red greatly to even think about what had just happened. He shouldn’t have trusted Orange.

His train of thoughts soon came to a halt when he bumped into an exasperated Blue, who was harshly muttering curses under her breath at Red for not looking where he was going. Red didn’t bother to listen to what she had to say and led a perplexed Orange into the lower engine, showing him around rapidly without explaining much of anything before treading heavily into Electrical.

“So obviously this is Electrical.” Red grumbled, distinctly furious and impacted by whatever had happened in security. “There’s not much to explain here. It’s pretty self-explanatory.”

“Right…” The concern in Orange’s voice lingered in the air, deafening Red. “...Red...Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” The answer was roughly barked at him. “Have you toured storage?”

“Yes, I have. Don’t worry.”

“Good. Let me call a meeting and we can get you set up with your tasks. Most crewmates have finished their tasks so you’re going to have to work rapidly.” Red was gone in a flash, making a speedy entrance into the cafeteria with Orange dawdling behind him. With a clenched fist, Red punched the meeting button and one by one everyone was gathered around the table all worn out by the amount of tasks.

“Orange has seen everything he needs to see and needs to be set up with his tasks.” Stated a grumpy Red, fiddling with his suit to calm him down.

“That’s great!” Yellow clapped her hands together joyfully. “I’ve already made a list with all the tasks for Orange that needs to be done today!” She took out a crumpled piece of lined paper and tossed it to Orange, who caught it with ease. Stretching the paper out, his eyes examined the contents before shooting the crew a gleeful smile.

“Purple, have White and Black done their tasks?” Green curiously asked. 

“No, it’s been hectic. It’s like trying to control a flock of sheep!” Purple tittered. “They’ve got two more tasks to get through, hopefully without breaking into mass argument.”

“Oh, come on, Purple! You know I always do my work, it's just White that keeps making fun of me.” Black shot said male a malevolent glance which was ignored.

“Yeah right.” White guffawed. “You can’t do anything right! You can’t even lie properly!”

“Enough!” Purple face palmed in disappointment. “You’re both wasting our time so please remain silent.”

“It’s so unfortunate that we have to have those two as crewmates.” Blue chuckled bitterly, running chills down both White and Black’s bodies. “We would do so much better without them.”

“Don’t be so cruel!” Pouted Yellow. “They’re still a part of our team!”

“Yeah!” Black and White yelled defensively earning an innocent shrug out of the smug Blue. Within it all, Red couldn’t help but let his gaze fall onto Orange. The two were surrounded by people but all Red was able to concentrate on was Orange, who was fitting in with the crew quickly and gaining rapid popularity.

“Alright guys!” Yellow’s powerful voice left a resounding slap on Red’s ears, knocking him out of his ocean of lost thoughts. “Let’s go and continue with our tasks! We need some more wiring to be fixed! Red, you can get on with that!” 

“Alright.” Red’s voice sounded monotonous and boring compared to Yellow’s enthusiastic voice that echoed across the cafeteria. Everyone waddled off to their new tasks one by one, obeying Yellow’s commands. She wasn’t a formal leader but she was very efficient in keeping things organised so everyone naturally falls under her lead and so did Red. With slow and peaceful steps, he wandered off to the house that inhabited all the main wires in The Skeld: Electrical.

“Pink to pink…” Mumbled Red as he was immersed into the simple work assigned to him, going at a snail's pace whilst humming himself into the world of dreams and escaping reality. His slender hands moved on their own, as if they had a mind of their own. The rest of his body had progressed into a new dimension he had created, a world of its own where he decided the rules and created a happy democracy. In all honesty, Red missed his time on Earth where he was free to dress however he wants in any fashion he wants instead of this heavy suit that restricted his movement. On the bright side, at least it was red which was his favourite colour.

Life on The Skeld wasn’t so bad either, he doesn’t regret coming here since he was away from all the killers and criminals on Earth. He was safe here, wasn’t he? Everyone in The Skeld he trusted and knew well; he saw them as his best friends - something he wasn’t used to having since his short temper was hard for people to put up with. His crewmates somehow manage to put up with him, which he still couldn’t fathom as he doesn’t believe he is worth anything. Proceeding onto the next set of wires, he imagined life without his crewmates. It seemed impossible; he was emotionally attached to them all… well apart from the new orange guy but knowing Red it wouldn’t take long before he opens up to him. 

“HELLO?! THIS IS GREEN, EVERYONE PLEASE URGENTLY… URGENTLY COME HERE NOW! MAKE YOUR WAY TO MEDBAY ASAP. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY PLEASE PLEASE HURRY!”

Red’s eyes enlarged immediately upon hearing Green’s uncontrollable panting and visible fear in her quivering voice, What the hell happened?! He had to make his way there urgently! Discarding the wires he was fixing, he made a run for it; his legs taking him at a speed he never knew he could go at before. Sprinting out of Electrical and through the corridors, he could see Yellow running over there too, her face marked with horror. Horror was something Red has rarely seen on Yellow’s beaming face, it frightened him. It scared him. It petrified him. Turning a swift corner, Red threw himself into medbay not even needing to examine the room before an all too familiar colour caught his attention on the walls and floor.

It was blood.


	3. Sanguineous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sanguineous = resembles or contains blood. 
> 
> this chapter contains descriptions of a dead body.

Thick blood dripped from the walls slowly, staining the floors. Everywhere Red looked was splattered with blood, drops of blood had even reached the ceiling. The entire room was painted in dripping wet blood, the stench of the substance choking Red. What was once a clean and white medical room was now a crime scene. One by one, other crewmates had rushed into the room and gasped at the sight that welcomed them. Green was standing amidst the bloody room, her green boots stained in blood and her face marked with signs of despair. No-one had anything to say, the stench and the blood having punched the ability to communicate out of them all. To think that one of them pulling a startled face right now was the murderer. 

The murderer that had ruthlessly killed Blue right in Medbay.

There was nothing to say; every single breathing one of them knew what was among them. Every single breathing one of them knew the circumstances of their situation and if any of them tried to deny it, the overwhelming odour threw them back into reality where they were facing a dead friend and a killer. Green dropped to her knees whilst silence drowned the room, staining her suit with Blue’s blood. The stillness of the room was interrupted by Green’s uncontrollable weeping, muffled by her hands and touching the wet blood on the floor that had belonged to Blue. Her twitching hands were covered in her friend’s blood, the despair of it all murdering her happiness. 

“...” Black walked inside, his boots entwining with the blood underneath them. “It’s okay Green…” 

“She… S-she’s… Blue…” The words couldn’t form, Green was completely traumatised. “Blue…”

“We’ll find out who it is. I promise you.” Black reassured her; the determination in his voice giving Red little hope. “We’ll find who did it and we’ll destroy them. I’ll tear them limb by limb. I’ll cut their throat... No-one can hurt my friends.”

White didn’t bother to cut Black off and insult him as usual, the terror on his face apparent. Instead, he agreed with Black. “He’s right. We’ll fucking snap them apart.”

Purple, Orange and Yellow silently stood behind them, unable to process what had happened in the room despite the sight and smell. Despair had filled all of their hearts and threw away what little happiness they each had. Silence seeped back into the room, the screaming sound all too familiar. All their legs had allowed them to do was stand frozen, paralysed and immersed into their own depression. It was all too much to take in, the thought of one of their friends dead. They were a group of 8. A happy group of 8. A hard-working group of 8 that didn’t have to worry about any imposters in the news. Well, that’s what they thought. It seems an imposter was amongst them the entire time but had kept a low profile. It disgusted Red.

A few dreadful minutes of intense mourning and crying had passed before Purple decided to step up and take the lead in this situation. “There’s no use crying now… We’ve all seen what happened to Blue and we all know exactly why this has happened to her. All we can do now is avenge her death, investigate her body and kick out that imposter.” 

Red didn’t think it would be that easy. 

“Is anyone here in a decent state to investigate her body or should I do it myself?” Purple asked the crew. It was clear that he didn’t want to investigate the body and wanted to escape the situation but no-body had offered to take his place. Defeated, he turned around and faced the thunderous crime scene. The first things that had caught his eye, despite the insane amount of blood, were Blue’s limbs scattered around in front of him. The bones protruding out of her limbs in a sinister manner were drenched in blood which dripped off of it rapidly, unable to hold the immense amount. Blue’s arm was tossed to the side of the room, her other arm near the limbless torso whilst her legs were both carelessly hurled at the corner of the room. Directly in front of him was Blue’s torso, which had multiple stab wounds decorating it. It was an unholy sight but the investigation had to be done. He could feel his crewmates ogle at every little movement he made. Purple knew very well everyone in this room was a suspect, including himself, so he didn’t blame their unwelcoming stares as he looked around at the red floors and the small chunks of flesh sprawled around the room. 

At the far end of the room lay Blue’s head. It faced the wall, sparing Purple from a sight he knew would be engraved into his retina forever. He didn’t have the courage to face his dead friend’s face and set his eyes upon an expression of death. It was clear what had happened, so Purple refrained from investigating any further. With a hesitant turn, he looked back at his crewmates.

“Whoever the imposter may be, I hope you’re happy.” The utter despondency in his words struck their hearts. “You killed my friend. I hope you’re pleased.”

Silence ensued. No-one had anything to reply with, the crime scene and Purple’s misery was enough explanation. 

“We’ll avenge her death.” Orange stepped forward bravely, a solemn expression on his face from the loss of a crewmate he had barely gotten to meet. “We’ll find the imposter and we’ll throw them out. Don’t worry, Purple, I’ll do everything in my power to win this case.” 

Yellow stepped forward soon after him, her beaming smile faded and smashed to smithereens. “I won’t let them get away with it. We’re in this together.”

They all turned to Red, expecting a line of inspiration out of him. He hesitantly stepped forward, dreading the feeling of Blue’s blood under his boots. “I’ll do my best to help everyone out.”

It was that time of day Red would’ve never thought would happen: where they were all silently gathered around the emergency meeting table with the death of Blue hanging in the air and strangling them all. Just a few metres away was Medbay, but not the Medbay they all knew. A body laid there. Miserable and lonely. Torn limb by limb. The survivors had all gathered around the large round blue table in the cafeteria, the emergency button in the middle of the small circle they had formed. Blue’s sharp and snappy voice was replaying in their minds, it was all lost and gone. All of it was gone and lost in the sea of stars and asteroids called space. The comfort and safety of The Skeld that Red held dearly… was gone. Everything was gone.

“Blue was torn limb by limb and was stabbed in the torso area continuously.” Purple started the meeting off with his ominously calm voice. “I have my suspect and I would like to argue and place my thoughts onto the table.”

Purple slowly turned his head to give Black a menacing gaze. “Black. Where were you exactly?” 

“Huh?! You’re suspicious of me?! I’m your friend, Purple!” Retorted Black, raising a fist at Purple but was hammered down by his agonising words.

“There are no friends in this meeting. We are all suspects and we are all an independent team.”

“Wh…” Black was taken aback by Purple’s shift in personality. He wasn’t the calm crewmate Black had known, this side of him was maliciously mysterious.

“Answer my question.” Commanded Purple, he didn’t bother to keep his manners anymore. “Where were you?”

“I was in electrical, duh.” Black laughed, dismissing Purple’s accusation with his hand.

“Wrong.” Red took the spotlight, locking his skeptical eyes upon Black. “I was in electrical the entire time. I didn’t see you.”

“Y-you!?” Red was expecting that sort of reaction from the imposter, what an easy find. He was ready to vote Black immediately before Yellow stopped him.

“Carry on, Black.” Her cheerful tone of voice had disappeared along with Blue. Yellow’s entire jovial persona was replaced with a dark menacing aura.

“Red probably just didn’t see me!” 

“I would’ve definitely noticed you seeing how loud your boots are when you walk. Where exactly were you, Black?”

“...Fuck you.” Was all the defeated Black could say. The crewmates looked at each other triumphantly. “I was spying on White because he wasn’t doing the task Yellow set him… I get it, I wasn’t doing mine either! But! I was trying to protect you all because I just know White is the imposter!”

“Oh for goodness sake.” White growled. “Now’s not the time for any of our jokes, this is a serious matter.”

“It can’t be Black.” Green shook her head. “He’s telling the truth. I was doing my checks and so I saw him spying on White the entire time. White is the suspicious one here.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” White slammed his raging fist onto the table.

“Before we get onto that,” Yellow sighed, phrasing what she wants to say inside her scattered brain before stating confidently, “Just why are you suspecting Black exactly, Purple? You’ve had an entire shift in personality and you’ve been trying hard to lead the investigation.”

“Like you can say anything.” Purple chuckled darkly; there was a malevolent glint in his eyes. “Just by stating that, it’s clear you are the imposter now. Well done, Yellow. You’ve really outplayed yourself hahah…”

“Don’t be silly. You’re blaming me with no argument.”

“Oh, you want a fight do you?” Purple leaned forward with both of his hands supporting him on the round table. “You’ve tried to lead The Skeld since the very beginning. Just look at your personality now after you’ve killed Blue. Your first kill.”

“Ridiculous.” Yellow scoffed. “Blatantly trying to shift your crimes onto me won’t do a thing, Purple. Or should I say… imposter.” 

“Both of you! Please, let’s remain unbiased and think this through clearly.” Orange lifted both of his hands up as if a view of the palm of his hands were to calm anyone down but surprisingly it did the trick. “So, currently, we are all suspecting Black, White, Yellow and Purple? Correct? Now, one by one. Black, why were you not doing your task in storage as Yellow had told you to do?”

“I told you! I just know White’s the imposter! I’m trying to protect us all!” 

“Do you have any evidence whatsoever?” 

“He wasn’t doing his tasks!” 

“White, care to explain?” Everyone’s attention had shifted to White after Orange had politely asked him a question. 

White sighed. “I didn’t get to finish my old task in security so I went to try and finish it up.”

“Is this true, Black?” 

“It’s true!” Green cut in. “I saw him spy on White doing his task in security.”

“Hm…” Orange nodded, taking a mental note of the information given to him. He was about to say something before Green interrupted him.

“You seem to be enjoying taking the lead. Suspicious.”

“Haha, you can’t be suspecting me when I’ve only just joined this crew!” Orange giggled innocently. “I just want to become friends with you all so I want to eject the imposter and continue my life with you all!”

“Green, suspecting Orange is silly. “ Yellow told her with an empty stare. “He’s only just joined.”

“You’re right. Apologies. Continue.” Green hung her head in shame.

“No worries. So,” Orange eyed at the crewmates in front of him. “Yellow and Purple. Give me your reasons for suspecting each other clearly.”

Purple was the first to speak in great confidence and a smirk plastered across his face. “She’s been a natural leader since the very beginning, trying hard to lead us all and we’ve all just obeyed like useless… pathetic puppies. I’m not falling for it anymore, she’s killed off one of our friends and all of you are standing here trying to discuss something that is incredibly obvious… shameful.” 

“What’s shameful is you.” Yellow laughed but it wasn’t the same pure laugh that she had before - it was sinister, blood-curdling and unnerving. Her loud laugh echoed across the cafeteria before she decided to finally make a statement. “Blaming someone just because of your own insecurities. You wanted to lead, didn’t you? But you were scum, you couldn’t have taken my position so now you’ve decided to kill off Blue thinking you could scare me and take my spot. What do you take me for? I’m much more than you think.”

“I agree.” Smiled Purple. “You’re much more trash than I had thought.”

Yellow growled, leering at Purple and slicing into him with a threatening scowl. “Ha. Ha. Funny.” She turned to the silent crewmates that had turned into their audience. “Vote him, trust me on this one. Vote anyone else and you’re going to get us all killed.”

And with that, Yellow hit the table and announced her final decision of voting Purple in which Purple followed and voted Yellow. The two cutting the atmosphere in half with their intense glares. Orange cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to ease the tension and move on. Red, White, Black and Green - the remaining crewmates - waited for Orange’s next move patiently. 

“I personally do not believe it could be either of them.” He stated, in which the rest nodded eagerly. “What do you all think?”

“It’s got to be White!” Green slammed her hands onto the table to make a point. “Why would he try to finish a task!? He never does that!”

“Fair point. White, do you have any argument against that?” 

“I know who it is.” White grinned, cracking his knuckles as everyone waited in their spot anxiously. Who was next to be blamed?! “Isn’t it, Red?”

“Me?!” 

“Don’t act surprised now.” White shook his head with closed eyes before slowly opening them and giving Red a look he has never witnessed White give before. He looked completely different - a hidden unknown evil and desire for despair was hidden behind his darkened pupils. White’s immaturity vanished, everything Red had known White for was no longer. “You’ve been silent this entire time. You were hesitant to give us all a reassuring line of comfort in our time of need.”

“You’re telling that to ME?” Red’s eyes widened in sheer shock at White’s wild statement. “When you said you’d tear the imposter limb by limb! Isn’t that what happened to Blue? Were you trying to hint at something… or perhaps did it slip out by accident?”

“...” White bit his lip in fury. “Don't you try it, you silent killer. You’re not going to fool me.”

“Now, now.” Orange hushed the entire room. “I do not believe it is Red. He’s simply just a quiet person, we should not be choosing the imposter by how much they say. We need solid evidence.”

“You know my personality…?” Red pressed his lips together, trying his best to keep eye contact with Orange and stay strong. 

“You’re pretty easy to read.” Orange smiled sincerely at him before going back to the investigation, leaving a blushing Red to his own thoughts. “Now, I have a suspect of my own. Green.”

Green staggered upon hearing her name.

“I have only been here for a short amount of time but I’ve noticed you do checks as you finish all your tasks on a whim, which, do not get me wrong, is impressive but not when there is a dead body and you are the only one moving around.”

“What?!” Green yelped but was unable to say anymore before Orange continued his explanation.

“If it is you, which I strongly believe it is, your acting skills back in Medbay were absolutely beautiful.” Orange beamed at her despite accusing her for murder. “The only person it could be is you. Therefore,” He raised a hand casually, “I’m officially voting Green. Red, White and Black, the rest lay in your hands to eject the true imposter. It is alright if you do not vote Green but that will cost you your lives later.” 

Red gulped. Every word that came out Orange’s mouth was so natural and… oddly relaxing despite being about murder. It was all so casual as if none of it mattered to Orange, his personality hasn’t changed at all from the first time they met. He looked sincere and it was evident in his speech - the way he spoke in a raspy voice to Red gave Red a temptation to quickly vote Green and please Orange but he would be better off independently voting.

“Guys!” Green yelled at them helplessly, terror coursing through her body. “I’m your friend! I always have been and always will be! Please, think this through! I’d never kill anyone!”

White shook his head in disappointment, raising his hands gently and muttering an “I vote Green.” 

“White!” Green gagged on her own shock, trembling uncontrollably. It was such a sorrowful sight to see Green, someone stable and organised, so unstable and emotionally unorganised. “Please guys I swear it isn’t me! Please don’t make this mistake, I’m always doing checks to protect us all and keep us safe!”

“Goodbye, Green.” Black couldn’t muster up enough courage to look her in the eyes as he voted for her, leaving only Red and a repulsively wailing Green.

“...” Red was defeated by the spine-chilling cries of the soon to be dead Green. There was no hope for her anymore, no matter who she or Red voted for; Green will die. Green will die and everyone in the entire room knows it, the heavy reality sinking down on Green and destroying her completely. It was all over for Green and for the entire crew if she didn’t turn out to be the imposter. The air was tense, everyone knowing neither of their votes mattered anymore but decided to wait for them anyway.

“I don’t want to be a cause of your death, Green.” Red says before he votes to skip whilst a bawling Green screamed and voted for herself, surprising the entire crew.  
“So, it is you?!” Even Purple was surprised despite his confidence in Yellow being the imposter.

“N...No!” Green could barely speak between her cries of despair; she was already going to die so she saw no point in trying to escape it. “I...It isn’t me... But… You all think it is so… I just… I want all of you to be happy… Please… Please find the imposter and avenge my death.”

The crew remained quiet, letting Green say her final words before they escort her to where she will be thrown off the ship.

“Yellow…” Green sniffled, rubbing her red eyes to look at Yellow’s face clearly one last time. “...I...I’ve always loved you...Not in the way you think, I love you more than a friend. I feel disgusting for it...I’m sorry...I...I can’t even control my feelings for you, I’m a fucking mess. I lov-”

“I love you.” Yellow threw herself into Green’s arms, the two girls sharing a long yet doleful last hug. Embracing each other for a final time just after learning about each other’s feelings for each other, Red couldn’t think of a more unfortunate love story. Yellow sobbed into Green’s shoulder, something she had yearned to do. Green was someone she always yearned to embrace and now that she had the chance to, she was going to lose her in just a matter of minutes.

“I’m not...the imposter.” Green cried, her emotions overwhelming her entire being and heart. The emotions poured out, everything she held inside under her serious hard-working mask was exposed for everyone to see. But, most importantly, for Yellow to see.

“I know you’re not, you would never ever fucking do anything like that.” Yellow pulled away from the hug and grabbed her tear stained cheeks with both hands, rubbing the tears away and ignoring her own tears falling off her face. “I love you so much, I won’t ever forget about you. I promise. I’ll avenge your death, I promise.”

The two shared in a deep, everlasting kiss that will forever remain as a forgotten memory in their souls. Their tongues danced together whilst they sobbed against each other’s lips. It was a last kiss, a last embrace and a last fragment of happiness that both of them had lost when the harsh reality had fallen upon them as they attacked each other’s lips desperately. Only a few minutes later, Yellow was broken and in tears unable to watch a lifeless Green floating dead outside of their spaceship. What was once her love, her friend, her family was now a dead corpse forever to float in space, forgotten like an autumn leaf but their love would never be forgotten - Yellow would never forget her first love.

Whilst Yellow was being comforted by Orange, White and Black, Purple and Yellow stood facing the windows together, staring out at the trillions of stars staring back.

“Do you think she really was the imposter?” Asked Red, who was still affected by it all. He still couldn’t believe what had happened in just a day; this was a day he could never forget and discard.

Purple grinned. It wasn’t the grins he would give Red usually. This grin was from the new Purple, it was eerie and unnerving, sending Antarctica right down Red’s body. 

“That will become apparent when a new body is found.”


	4. Disillusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how many of you have noticed but the beginning letters of the first 4 chapters spell out: PTSD. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this!

Red couldn’t sleep that night. They all sleep in medbay and usually there are no problems - the beds are comfortable and the room is well air conditioned. However, in this moment of time, Red couldn’t say the same about medbay. The crew did a deep clean together, discarding the body parts and having to feast their eyes upon Blue’s face of utter death splattered with her own blood; they would’ve preferred to sleep elsewhere and not where their friends had just died but unfortunately this was where their beds were. The imposter sure was cruel to murder a friend where they sleep, Red could still picture where exactly Blue’s body parts laid. 

The day burned away too quickly for Red’s liking - it was a short yet an incredibly eventful morning; none of which Red had prepared for mentally. The clock was ticking, approaching 2am as Red stared silently up at the ceiling, his other crewmates fast asleep. It perplexed Red as to how they could all fall asleep after the mess that had happened today and the reality of their dead friend Blue still lingering in the air. Letting out a sigh, Red decided to try and sleep for the night. Just as he closed his eyes in a weak attempt to force himself into the world of slumber, a soft whisper called out his name. 

“Hey, Red.” 

Red snapped his eyes open and looked around the dark wilderness, trying to find the source of the voice calling out to him. Orange was kneeling next to him, his head gear taken off and his smooth black hair dangling down over his forehead. Red had only had a clear view of his face and hair when they first met; Orange had his hair in a sophisticated style then but now it was a little messy from all the action that was packed in today.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep.” Orange chuckled softly, genuinely smiling at Red. “And I saw you couldn’t sleep either.”

“Yeah.” Red responded, but was too mesmerised by Orange’s beauty to say anything more. He found himself immersed in Orange’s yellowish orange eyes and his messy hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. There were multiple piercings on both ears and he couldn’t wipe the gentle smile off of his face; it turned Red’s face a little pink and he was glad it was dark, hoping Orange couldn’t see him. 

“Well,” Orange whispered, his voice music to Red’s ears. “Do you want to take a little night walk with me? Just around The Skeld?” 

“Oh…” Red knew it would be wise to decline especially after the murder that had taken place and Green’s ejection but Orange’s pleading eyes were too tempting. “Alright.”

Climbing out of bed, Red tiptoed and followed a hushed Orange out of medbay where everyone was in deep sleep. He led him to the cafeteria, where they reduced their pace to a little stroll, walking side by side. It was dark and usually Red would be terrified since he has believed in ghosts ever since he was a little child but Orange’s presence managed to ease him and eradicate any trace of fear inside him.

“Red…” Although it was difficult to see Orange’s facial expression as they walked in the blanket of darkness that covered them, Red was able to hear the small unfeigned smile of love. “I want to get to know you better.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Just little random things, that’s all. For example… What’s your favourite colour?”

“Isn’t that a bit obvious?” Red couldn’t help but let out a giggle when seeing Orange’s face of embarrassment.

“Ah! Right! Hey! Don’t laugh, haha!” Orange joined Red in the quiet tittering. Without realising, the two began to walk closer to each other, reducing the distance between them.

“You dork!” 

“Ahh! Quiet! I’m no dork!” Orange retorted, smiling sweetly at the red male in front of him, who playfully hit him and was unaware of his previous feelings of suspicion towards Orange.

“Yes you are!”

“If I’m a dork…” Orange stopped walking, causing Red to do the same. The two looked into each other’s longing eyes with innocent, child-like smiles. “Then I’m your dork!”

His words had turned Red the same colour of his suit, earning a laugh out of Orange. 

“You’re cute!” Orange couldn’t stop himself from teasing Red, but Red didn’t seem to dislike it. In fact, a gentle and embarrassed grin had creeped its way onto his face whilst his hearts hammered and adrenaline coursed through his veins. What was this weird feeling?

“That’s… not true!” Red raised a hand and flapped it as if he was whacking away all of Orange’s compliments. 

“...” Orange’s face softened, parting his lips and exhaling a little in joy. “You really interest me, Red.”

“T-...Thanks…” Replied a stuttering Red mess, whose feelings gradually increased over time for Orange with every little tease and eye contact the two share. Red could list every little thing that attracted him to Orange if he had the courage but it was clear to him that Orange was developing feelings for him. Maybe life on The Skeld wouldn’t be as awful as Red had thought it’d be with Orange at his side. He believed he could do anything if Orange had just stayed with him and supported him. 

Red’s fear of the dark evaporated, his mind and soul all focused on the handsome man in front of him whose face was approaching him slowly and hesitant. Orange slightly parted his lips, looking down at Red’s perfect pink lips that were anticipating the soft cushion of lips press against his. His face was only an inches away, their noses softly touching and their breathing synced. Red has never experienced a kiss before, so he let the more experienced Orange take the lead, who was busy breathing deeply and staring into Red’s roaming eyes that couldn’t concentrate on one thing. 

“Can I kiss you…?” It came out hushed and felt so forbidden yet so good. Red nodded slightly but it was enough for Orange to leap in and push his lips against Red’s. Their soft lips colliding, Red blushing brightly beneath his burning kiss. Hand in hand, lips on lips, they threw away all their worries and stresses away; it felt amazing and sparked a fire within Red. Orange let go, panting with raging passion and admiring Red’s flustered expression that was overwhelmed with the profound kiss.

“You taste sweet.” Orange chuckled, his hand still embracing Red’s smaller ones. “I’d love to do that again.”

“Me too…” 

For the rest of the night, the exhausted duo decided to go to sleep; the kiss having lightened up both of their moods and sending hormones coursing through their bodies. As soon as Red’s head hit the soft pillow, his entire body entered slumber feeling light hearted and ecstatic.

“Red! Wake up, god damn it!” 

“Huh…” Something was shaking Red awake, whilst a voice kept calling out for him. What the hell happened? With a lazy opening of an eye, he caught a glimpse of Yellow and Black. Red was extremely thankful that Yellow’s head blocked the light from the lamp otherwise he’d have been blinded. 

“It’s half past 10!” Exclaimed an irritated Black. “You need to do your tasks and have breakfast!”

The night felt so short yet so sweet, the feeling of Orange’s soft and plump lips still lingered on Red’s lips. Orange’s whispers of sweet nothings from last night replayed themselves in Red’s mind as he got out of bed and followed Black and White into the cafeteria where everyone was eating on the circular tables. Red’s eyes scanned the room, trying to find Orange. Finally finding him, Red went to go and sit next to him before being dragged by an eager and starving Black.

“C’mon Red, let’s have breakfast together!”

Red reluctantly followed Black to an unoccupied round table away from the other crewmates. Resting his chin on the palm of his hand, Red watched Black go and bring some sandwiches for the two of them. On his way returning to Red, Black skipped eagerly - Red has never seen someone so enthusiastic about food. Whilst stuffing a sandwich into his mouth, he handed Red a sandwich and sat down.

“Black,” Red’s friendship with Black was barely spoken about. The two barely bumped into each other and talked so naturally they had grown distant over the months of knowing each other but Red decided to take this opportunity to reestablish his friendship with him. “What tasks do you have to do today?”

“Well…” Pondering, Black took another massive bite out of his sandwich. “I think it was to fuel up the engines and some other stuff like that.”

“You’ve forgotten, haven’t you?”

“Oh shut up! I’ll just ask Yellow again about it later.”

“Right…” Red shook his head in disappointment yet couldn’t hold in his cheerful giggle. “Do you remember any of mine by chance?”

“Ah fuck.” Black cursed between his chewing, some crumbs of bread dropping onto the table but Red tried to ignore it. “I think you had to fix wiring or somethin’.”

“Damn it, I always have to fix wiring.”

“Haha! Lame!”

“Oi! Your jobs are lame!” 

The two laughed, finishing their sandwiches rapidly. 

“Boys.” Yellow came walking up to them, still nibbling on her sandwich. “Breakfast time is over. Go do your tasks. Everyone else is going too.”

Both of them looked around and sure enough everyone was getting ready to go off and work; all of them walked off in different directions and had marks of determination on their faces.

“Er… What exactly were our tasks again?” 

“Seriously, Black?” Yellow face-palmed. “I told you only about 15 minutes ago!”

“I forgot!”

“For goodness sake. Black, you need to fuel the engines and dispose of the trash in storage. You also need to submit a scan in medbay and stabilise steering. Red, you need to fix wiring as always and download data in the cafeteria before uploading in admin. The wiring may take you a while.” Yellow had recited it all as if she had read it off of a script. Black and Red stared up at her in admiration, she really was an amazing leader. 

“Welp, see ya Red! Looks like we’ve got our work cut out for us.” Black groaned in boredom, forcing his legs to get to work and carry him to storage as Yellow left to begin her own tasks. 

Red lifted himself up with his hands pressing down against the table, squeezing himself out of the benches and down to electrical once again. The hallways were lit well especially after all the successful tasks done yesterday that improved The Skeld’s efficiency. Walking into electrical, Red wasn’t expecting anyone to be in there but Purple was standing there and trying to fix some wires. After his personality shift yesterday, Red was a little uncomfortable but he trusted Purple. With cautious and unsure steps, he focused on Purple’s movements as he tried to reach the wires next to him. What he didn’t see were the loose wires on the floor that he carelessly tripped over and landed on the ground with a thud, the palms of his hands protecting his face from making direct contact with the ground. The noise made Purple’s turn around, finding Red on the floor groaning in pain. 

“Oh, Red.” Purple stood there, waiting for Red to get up but all Red could do was struggle and curse at the pain in the palms of his hands and legs. “Hello? Are you sleeping or what?”

“C-can’t you see I tripped?” 

“Oh, you did?” Purple chuckled, as if he didn’t understand the concept of pain. “Don’t be such a kid, you can get up can’t you?” 

“Urgh it hurts…” With numerous quiet grumbles and complaints, Red pushed himself up and brushed the dust off of himself. He took a mental note to be more aware of the grounds in electrical.

“You’ve woken up late and you’ve stalled your tasks.” Purple stated as if Red had tripped on purpose. Letting out a small suppressed sigh, Red eyed Purple with exasperation clear from his facial expression. “You’ve gotten your suit dirty. What are you, a mechanic?”

“Not funny, Purple.” 

“Come on, Red, lighten up!” Purple went back to his tasks with a broad smile written across his face. “You like fixing wiring don’t you? Now, don’t complain and get to work.”

“What’s gotten into you?!” Red snapped, his eyebrows furrowed in rage. Normally, he would keep quiet and try to ignore whatever was picking at his temper but Purple’s constant nagging was starting to get to him. 

“Hm?” The pesky smug smile remained on Purple’s face ever since yesterday. He turned his head to catch a glimpse of a wrathful Red and slap him with his venomous dark, beady eyes. “I’m the same, what do you mean, Red?”

“No, you’re not! You’re all creepy and weird!”

“But…” Purple looked down at the floor with his usual sinister grin that forced tremors down Red’s hands and legs. “You seem to be enjoying it, no?”

“W...What?!”

“You seem like the type that enjoys being bullied and teased.” Red could hear his smirk even if he couldn’t see his face. “Am I not right?”

“...” Red didn’t have any words. Purple’s wild guess of Red’s personality had kicked every single possible response out of him, which left him completely vulnerable and helpless.

“I thought so.” Purple guffawed, finding Red’s embarrassment hilarious. “Oh well, come on, don’t waste any more time. The wires can’t fix themselves.”

Just as Red was about to pick up a wire, Purple interrupted him once again. “Ah, I’m going to take a bathroom break. I’ll see you later.” And with that, he rushed out the room desperately. Thankful that he was now alone, he began to fix a couple of wires before a huge realisation had hit him in the face like a truck. He was in electrical. Alone. After the deaths of yesterday, Red needed to get out of there and take precautions. His timorous little rapid legs threw him out of electrical and into the hallway where he still didn’t feel safe. He’d do anything just for a partner to keep him safe right now, even this new malicious Purple would do. Racing thoughts, racing steps and a racing heart all worked together to bring him to safety and bring him to shields where he found Yellow doing her task singing a tune. Seeing her calmed him down immediately. 

“Oh, you’ve finished your tasks already?! Are you the new Green?” Her laugh was brittle and it didn’t help Red’s current state but he didn’t complain. 

“N-no, I just…”

“Why are you so anxious? You’re panting like a dog, did you kill someone?” Her jokes were messing with Red’s already panicked brain. Flashbacks of yesterday and the dripping blood were pounded into his head. Unable to stay in the same room with Yellow’s insensitive jokes, he ran up and into navigation, sitting on the spinning chair and hitting his head with his clenched fist in an attempt to knock the flashbacks out. Tears immediately stained his vision as he held his head in his arms, hearing an emergency alarm go off. He’s hallucinating, he’s hallucinating… He ought to be, he doesn’t believe it. The sounds of the wailing alarm filled his ears, each cry jamming thoughts of the dripping medbay room into his mind. The blood dripping from the ceiling, the wet blood that Green covered herself in, Blue’s limbs everywhere - it all came at once but this time the dead body wasn’t Blue. It was Red. He was dead in medbay, his head faced the wall and his stabbed torso lay in front of the inspecting eye of Purple. Another Red stood shocked behind Yellow and White. What was happening? His mind raced and the cries of his crewmates felt so real… Why were they crying? Was this a dream? It felt so real.

“Oh my God!”

“Green wasn’t the imposter?!”

“Fuck, are there two of them pieces of shits?!”

“Where the fuck is Red?” 

Hold on, they felt too real… Red aggressively tossed himself back into reality, the siren still wailing. What was happening?! He got up from the spinning chair and just across the hallway he could see his crewmates gathered around the doorway to O2. Red sprinted over to them, pushing past the wall his crew had created that blocked the sight of what was inside. What was inside… It terrified Red. This can’t be happening… The same familiar odour had welcomed itself back into Red’s nostrils. It was the smell of blood and it came from a body lying lifelessly drowned in its own blood on the floor. Red couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Black?!”


	5. Sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments make my day! I really appreciate them and I always read them, so if you have time, even just a simple sentence is enough! it really gives me lots of motivation to get better.

His eyes had to be lying to him, none of this could be true. Petrified, he stood where he was whilst Purple pushed past him, glanced at the body unfazed and quickly fixed the O2 sabotage as no-one else had the courage to. Red admired Purple’s bravery but now wasn’t the time to be admiring him when Black’s body lay in front of the crew inundated in red foul smelling blood. Unlike Blue, he was all in one shape but was stabbed through the heart, where blood was still oozing out of. 

“Man, what a messy sight.” Purple commented. “Turns out Green wasn’t the imposter.”

“Why are you… s-so fucking calm about this?!” Yellow growled at him, tears rolling down her red cheeks. “You’re the fucking imposter, aren’t you! You piece of fucking shit!”

“Woah there!” Purple laughed but it was soon wiped off of him when Yellow left a resounding slap on his cheek. The crew all gasped, once again turning into their audience as they fought with their boots trampling all over Black’s blood. Red wanted to tell them to be careful but before he could, Yellow stepped right onto Black’s stomach, blood quickly rushing out of the wound and squirting all over the body.

“Haha, you turned him into a blood fountain!” Purple roared with laughter, clapping his hands sarcastically as Yellow’s face turned into that of pure disgust with Black’s blood having stained her jovial yellow suit. Everyone’s faces quickly morphed from terror to disgust at what they had all just witnessed.

“G-guys, don’t fight. You’re causing a bigger mess we’re going to have to clean later…” Orange bit his lip, trying to keep his breakfast inside his stomach before he pukes it out. 

“Fuck… Who am I gonna bully now…” White kissed his teeth, clearly bothered by Black’s death. Maybe White really does care about Black deep down.

“That’s what you’re concerned about, White? You’re no better than Purple!” Yellow pointed her blaming finger at White, who scoffed at it.

“Says the crewmate that has her foot squishing her own dead friend’s stomach.”

She quickly realised that her foot was still pushing down on Black and swiftly moved away from the body with her hands up defensively as if it would protect her from anything in this moment of time.

“You’re all taking this too lightly!” Orange’s eyebrows were furrowed as if they were two caterpillars about to kiss. “A death has happened! We need to quickly commence a meeting!”

“Eh. Does any one of us really care about Black?” Purple yawned to make a point about how bored he is. “Besides, his death is pretty boring. Just getting stabbed by a knife and all.”

“Seriously?! You messed up bitch!” 

“Yellow!” Orange quickly stopped another fight from breaking out. “Now’s not the time! Let’s commence our meeting.”

With Orange’s forceful tone, everyone reluctantly gathered around the round emergency meeting table whilst both Black and Blue’s death lingered in the sweet air. The smell of Black’s blood still lingered in the air and his conversation with Red just this morning haunted Red. Someone so kind, witty and immature had to die, leaving Red with Yellow, White, Purple and Orange. Purple didn’t seem bothered; in fact he seemed tired despite the alarming death that had just taken place. This time, everyone had a reasonable suspect in mind and everybody was ready to argue their case.

“O2 was sabotaged and Black died there.” Purple exclaimed, yawning in between his phrases. “By taking an educated guess, we can assume that someone had sabotaged O2 and Black went to fix it, but had taken his very last breath instead.”

“Thank you for the starting point, Purple.” Orange gave Purple a small nod as a replacement of a thumbs up. “Does anyone have any accusations to put on the line?”

“Oh yes, I do.” Yellow raised a hand, her beady eyes scanning everyone’s faces before her raised hand turned into an accusing finger. “Red. You came into shields panting and anxious and didn’t complete any of your tasks. You just left the room like that, ignoring me and running towards where Black was murdered. Shortly after you ran into that direction, O2 was sabotaged. It must’ve been you.”

“No!” Red yelled, a little too loud for anyone’s liking. “I was having a panic attack and you kept joking about murder, death and Green! You’re the one who is suspicious for even telling me such jokes when I clearly looked stressed!”

“A panic attack from what? Thoughts of murder?” Yellow chuckled bitterly. “I bet Purple’s your accomplice.”

“No, why won’t you listen to me? I was in a really bad mood!” Red hissed at her whilst everyone watched silently, their skeptical eyes landing on Red. “Purple was with me in electrical!”

“Nope.” Purple shrugged innocently. “I was with you only for a short period of time before I went on a bathroom break.”

“But-”

“Nope!” Purple interrupted him. “I left way before O2 was sabotaged. You technically could’ve killed Black in the amount of time I was gone and if that is what happened, you’re one reckless killer. Aren’t you, Red?”

“I’m not a killer!” Red’s fury and voice grew with every accusation thrown at him. “And if you’re really going to accuse me, Purple, then you shouldn’t mind if i say this… How do we know you truly went on a bathroom break?!”

“I appeared later than all of you, I was in the bathroom. Is it really that suspicious?” Purple dismissed Red’s ideas with a lazy grin.

“It shouldn’t be, but it is. You rushed out of electrical so desperately as if you forgot about your plan to kill!”

“What kind of useless accusations are you even making, Red? I needed to go to the bathroom, of course I ran out desperately. Do you have any reasonable lies to give to me?”

“Urgh… It’s seriously not me! You guys can’t just vote me based on Yellow’s account!” 

“Then let me add my own account.” White stepped up to the spotlight, drawing all attention to him. “When I was running towards O2, I saw you sitting in navigation ignoring the wailing alarm. Navigation is pretty close to O2, Red. Just what were you thinking by killing Black?”

“How many damn times?!” Red slammed his fist onto the table with a loud THUD which echoed across the cafeteria. “I was having a panic attack!”

“Any more lies you’ve cooked up to serve us, Red?” Laughed Yellow. “Or is that all you've got?”

“Hold on a minute.” Orange stopped the back and forth accusations. “I don’t think it is Red. If it was and he was in electrical alone with Purple as he stated then he would’ve killed Purple, no?”

“Oh, yeah…” Yellow put her hands on her hips and put all of her weight onto one leg as she thought deeper about the situation. 

“Incorrect.” White smirked. “Yellow, you told him and Purple to fix wiring in electrical. If he had killed Purple in electrical, it would be incredibly clear it was him.”

“Aha! Correct!” Yellow agreed whilst everyone else but Red nodded their heads. 

“Wrong! Have you really forgotten, Yellow?” Red’s eyes surveyed her before attacking her with his words when she had nothing to say. “You really don’t remember? Yes, you did tell me that I have to fix wiring but what you didn’t tell me is where I fix wiring. I could’ve been in any other room fixing wiring so if I had killed Purple, no suspicion would fall on me therefore I could have killed Purple but didn’t. Why? Because I’m not the fucking killer!”

“With amazing analysis and memory like that, it only makes even more sense that you’re the killer!” Purple cackled, banging his fists onto the table as he did so. “Man, you crack me up!”

“You’re one to say things like that. With your comfort being around dead bodies, it only makes sense that you’re the killer, Purple.” Red’s words stabbed at the atmosphere, silencing even Purple. “I wouldn’t say such silly and wild things like that if I were you.”

“What the fuck are you trying to say, Red?” Purple’s voice had completely changed and so did his facial expression. His easy-going and lazy smirk was written over with a deadly frown as his voice came out like black poison that he was coughing up.

“What I’m saying is, you’ve been comfortable being around both Blue and Black’s body. Probably because YOU have killed them.”

Red’s bold statement earned nods of agreement across the crew as Purple stared blankly at Red, trying to process his words.

“Impressive.” Purple smiled smugly, zipping everyone’s mouths shut immediately. “This is the most I’ve ever heard you say haha! Besides, I don’t believe it’s Red anyway.”

“Really?!” Red’s eyes lit up, welcoming anyone as long as they were on his side here.

“Yup. But… White’s been a little quiet.”

“What the fuck do you want me to say? You want me to sing you my ABCs?!” White rolled his eyes like he was a spoiled teenager.

“No, but what I do want to hear from you is this: You were very close with Black. You were the one usually tagging along with him and around him. You should have been around Black or have killed him. Care to explain?”

“...” White exhaled roughly through his nose. “I wasn’t around him because our tasks were different, you dickhead.”

“And they usually are yet you are both together anyway. What changed it this time?” Asked a self-satisfied Purple.

“...We had a little argument, that’s all.”

“Come on, let’s hear about it.”

“Ugh for fucks sake.” White grumbled curses under his breath. “He kept accusing me as the imposter so we argued about it and agreed not to talk to each other ever again.”

“So, where were you?” Yellow asked him, slightly suspicious although she is set on Red being the imposter.

“I was clearing asteroids in weapons.”

“That’s fair. I told White to do that task.” Yellow nodded. “That means it’s Red.”

“Seriously?! Again?!” Red sighed, about to give up before Orange supported him.

“It couldn’t be Red. Me and Red had a night walk last night and we were all alone together, it would've been a perfect time to kill me off but he didn’t do so.”

“You had a night walk?!” Yellow’s voice came off disgusted but she didn’t really care.

“Yup! We couldn’t sleep so we walked around The Skeld together. He could’ve killed me as everyone was asleep.”

“Then who in the fuck is it already?!” White roared in rage, glaring at every single one of them in the room like it would pressure one of them into admitting their crimes.

“Yellow obviously. How long is it going to take for any of you to come to that conclusion?” Purple cracked his knuckles, ready to tear Yellow into pieces with his ideas. “It’s not Red since he’s had many chances to kill me and Orange but didn’t. It’s not White as he explained how he and Black had an argument and it all makes sense. It’s not Orange since he too had a chance to kill Red a few times but didn’t. It isn’t me since I was on my darn bathroom break. Who else could it fucking be but Yellow?”

“I agree with Purple. I was hoping someone would come to that conclusion.”

“What the fuck?! No!” Yellow snapped at Purple, trying to spit at him before realising she had her head gear on. “It’s Purple!”

“You didn’t suspect him until he started suspecting you? Suspicious.” White shook his head with a smile. “Should’ve known.”

“So, we’re voting for Yellow? Everyone with me?” Asked Orange, everyone nodded in response. Even Red had nodded, Yellow’s behaviour really was incredibly suspicious. One by one, everyone voted - Yellow deciding to vote for Purple again despite knowing she’s lost. 

“That was a quick and easy vote.” Purple stretched his arms out. “Took some time but finally, gosh.” Everyone followed him, escorting Yellow to the hatch and opening it, politely allowing Yellow to give any final words. 

“Fine.” Yellow scowled. “Fine. Kill me. Do it, you fucking sick jokes. You’re all going to die and wish you hadn’t ejected me.”

“Can we hurry up and get this over with? I don’t wanna hear that annoying voice anymore.” 

“Purple! You-”

Before any of the crewmates had a chance to say or move a muscle, Purple shoved Yellow out of the spaceship hatch, where she lived her final breaths. No-one said anything; everyone watched Yellow struggle amongst the dark sea.

“That’s better.” Stated Purple as he closed the hatch and faced the lifeless crew. “We’re only a 4 but… We’ll be fine! We can manage the spaceship until a new crewmate joins us. We don’t need imposters like her.”

“You really are heartless, Purple. You didn’t even give her a chance to speak!” White laughed, patting him on the back. “Man, you’re something else.”

Orange and Red silently looked at each other sorrowfully. Now that Yellow was gone, who on earth was going to lead them and handle everything? Was the imposter really Yellow? It had to be, Red thought to himself, he couldn’t think of anyone else possibly being the imposter. He did suspect Purple at one point but Purple’s personality was naturally like that, at least that’s what Red thought. In only a matter of two days, a group of 8 had been decreased to a group of 4. 

And it was all the imposter’s sick doing.


	6. Exposure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you guys know, i'm not going to write about tentacles and all that because it's just not my thing sorry! imposters wont have tentacles in this story. there is nsfw in this chapter!! also i simp for purple big time sorry guys

Alone. He was alone. Well, he wasn’t but… Red felt like he was. How were he and only three other crewmates going to maintain the ship? When will another newcomer come and inhabit the spaceship with them? Red was left with many unanswered questions as he and the remaining survivors all sat down together for some dinner. No-one spoke for a while, everyone attentively listening to the silence they had created. It was lively only this morning during breakfast yet in only a couple of hours they had lost that warm lively feeling.

“We can’t go on like this.” Orange sighed, having finished his meal. “How long are we to sit here in silence for?”

“Well, what the fuck are we supposed to do?” White glowered at Orange and took another bite of his meal before deciding to speak with his mouthful. “We shouldn’t have kicked out Yellow, she enlivened the atmosphere. Should’ve kicked out Red man.”

“Shut up.” Was all Red had to say, picking at his food with his fork. 

“What good do you do us anyway?” White continued. “Purple’s crazy but he’s easy going and you can have a joke with him. Orange can lead. I can do that and a lot more but you… what can you even do?”

“You’re being a little egotistical.” Red’s replies were short but straight-forward. He didn’t like beating around the bush when he did decide to talk but otherwise he’d keep quiet.

“So? That’s just one of my many fine attributes. Do you have anything that’s remotely useful about you?”

“White.” Orange’s voice came out predatory, something that had even zipped White’s big mouth. “That’s enough. Don’t you see our situation?”

“Ugh, you’re so boring. Should’ve kicked you out instead of Green, she was useful.” White was the only one that had laughed. 

“Even I didn’t find that funny.” Purple snorted. “That says something.”

White growled at Purple. “You’re supposed to be on my side here.”

“White, I said that’s enough. Stop it.” Orange furrowed his eyebrows. He seemed as if he was trying to concentrate on a thought that was haunting him. Curious, Red decided to ask if he was alright.

“Are you OK, Orange?”

“Yes.” The frown on Orange’s face had quickly shapeshifted and flashed Red a reassuring grin.

“Ugh, go and be lovebirds somewhere else for fucks sake.” White’s booming voice shattered the short yet saccharine moment the two shared.

“You really don’t have any common sense, do you?” Hissed an Orange, wishing he had more time to speak to Red and embrace him just using his eyes. It was too much to ask for, especially with White around.

“Why’re you insulting me? I didn’t do shit!”

There was no point in arguing with White so Orange let out a disappointed sigh instead, hoping White could take the hint but, as expected, he didn’t.

“I’m so fucking bored. Can an imposter just kill someone already?”

“I know right!” Agreed a smug Purple and the two high-fived.

“Guys! Seriously?! We ejected the imposter, now will you please not bring that whole topic back up ever again?” Red was thankful for Orange. He had said exactly what Red had wanted to say, as if the two were spiritually connected. “Let’s go and do our tasks. Red, you go to medbay. White, you’re going to electrical. Purple, shields and communications. I’ll be over at Reactor and Security. Now, chop chop.” 

Everyone had immediately followed Orange’s instructions letter for letter as if they were all trained soldiers in the military taking orders from their chief. Now that Yellow was gone, Orange had fallen into lead. He was the only one that could lead them; he had the kindness, the dominance, the friendliness and he naturally has an intimidating vibe when ordering someone to do something, which Red really fancied. 

Everyone’s boots clanking with the ground reverberated across the hallways and the cafeteria as they dawdled their way to their tasks. This time, everyone had a fair amount to be doing because of the decrease in crewmates but it didn’t bother Red so much; Red was pretty hard-working on his good days so it wouldn’t be too much of a problem. Entering medbay with a deep breath, he began to do his scan. He stood on the device, standing straight and still as the machine scanned him. Red’s information displayed itself onto the screen in front of him but he didn’t bother to read it. 

“165cm. 5’4. Blood type O-. 59kg.” A calm yet eerie voice had read what was on the screen aloud, startling Red. He turned around quickly and put himself into a defensive stance but relaxed upon seeing Purple’s smirking face.

“Did I scare you?” He asked with a quiet chuckle.

“Yes! Aren’t you supposed to be-”

“Why aren’t you still afraid?” Purple cut him off. “I could be the imposter. Why aren’t you running?”

Red’s lips were slightly parted in bewilderment at Purple’s bold statement that he seemed so confident about. It was as if Purple was either the imposter or wanted Red to think so to trick him. Red had faith in Purple, a small amount but it was still present. There were instances where Red glowered at Purple with suspicion but now wasn’t one of them.

“You’re not the imposter.”

Purple stepped forward, his hands stuffed into his pockets. “But I could be.”

“You’re not.”

“Why are you so sure?” He had Red pinned to the machinery behind him. Before he loses his footing, Red grabbed onto the small desk behind him.

“I don’t think you are the imposter. I think they either died or were ejected.”

“You’re so fucking naive.” 

It was snappy, simple and straight to the point. All of which Red liked to communicate in but having Purple respond in the same tone with something Red didn’t want to admit was painful. It consumed him and his thoughts.

“I’m alone in this room with you.” Continued Purple as he wore an empty expression. “I can do whatever I want to you. I could also take on Orange or White in a fight if they walk in. We have a similar build.”

“What are you trying to achieve with this?”

“I know who the imposter is.”

It jabbed Red’s ears. Purple had said it quietly as if it were a forbidden secret - which it was - but it deafened Red. It kept screaming and screaming inside his ears as questions upon questions filled his void of a mind. Keeping eye-contact with Purple was exceptionally hard at this point, he looked incredibly serious about what he had said that Red couldn’t tell if all of this was a joke but a little side of him still wished it was.

“Y-you… You… What…!?” It came out weakly and in stutters, resembling Red’s state of mind at the current moment.

“Yeah. The imposter is still alive.”

“Wh… Who!?” 

“It could be me.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Red lifted his hand in the process of slapping Purple’s painfully hollow manner but couldn’t. Purple grabbed Red’s wrist before it could make contact with his face, and kept his wrist there whilst mercilessly tightening his grip. 

“It could be me, Red.” 

“No it isn’t!” Red groaned as Purple squeezed his wrist. 

“Why are you trying to deny the possibility?” His face was barren; it felt like staring into a black hole: empty and unknown despite his actively working hand that clenched Red’s wrist tighter and tighter with Red’s every response. Red missed the old Purple, the one that wasn’t so corrupt.

“I’ve already looked at it as a possibility.” Sighed Red, giving up on trying to free his wrist from Purple’s deadly grasp. “But it just didn’t seem right. If any one of us is an imposter it’d be White or something. Anyway, didn’t you say you knew who the fuck it is?!”

“I did.”

“So?!”

“So?”

“Tell me!”

“No.” Grinned Purple, finally letting go of Red’s wrist. Red’s pretty sure that his wrist has reddened because of the stinging pain but he ignored it, there were other important things to be focusing on right now. “Well, not no but… I want something.”

“Seriously?! You want something?! This is life or death we’re talking about - get that into your head!” 

“Tch. Do you want to live or not?” Purple’s question shouldn’t leave Red hesitating - he expected himself to answer right away with a yes like most people but he found himself startled by the fact that he was considering a no. “Either way, you want to know who the imposter is, don’t you?”

“Yes.” This was something Red didn’t need to hesitate on.

“Then I’d like to place a deal.”

“Go on.”

“I want to have sex with you.”

Again, Purple left Red bewildered by his blunt statements. It wasn’t everyday that a friend asks for sex in exchange for information - in fact things like this are near to impossible. With wide and disbelieving eyes, Red stared at Purple, waiting for him to take it back or laugh and say it’s a joke but Purple was too waiting. Waiting for Red’s genuine response.

“You’re… You’re not joking…?” Asked a timid Red, who hadn’t ever experienced the action with anyone before. It frightened him, was he really about to say yes to giving away his virginity to Purple?

“No.” Smiled Purple upon seeing Red’s blushing face. “But before you respond, you need to know the conditions of this deal. If I am the imposter, I will kill you after we have both reached climax. If not, I will tell you who it is and you can escape safely.”

“What… What the fuck?!”

“You can be as disgusted as you want; view me however you want to. I told you what I want and I’m offering you death or survival in return. Of course, you can say no and die from the hands of the imposter regretting your choice.”

The way Purple was so casual about what he was saying made Red want to puke yet it managed to stir up butterflies in his stomach and leave his palms sweating from the nerves.

“What if you’re lying?” Red tried to mask the anxiety arousing within him. “What if you have no idea who the imposter is?”

“Then that’s your problem. You can decide whether to believe me and trust me or doubt me and go about your day.”

“You… You just want us to do it right here? With the possibility of someone just walking in?!”

“Is anything wrong with that? They won’t bother us.” His voice was enchanting and lustful, already worked up for Red’s very much anticipated answer.

“...” It was devouring Red. The thought of his first time in a spaceship in front of his friends with Purple, someone that he couldn’t understand. “I’ll have sex with you.”

“Sweet… Risking your life, huh?” Taking his headgear off, Purple licked his lips. “You trust me this much?”

“Just get it over with. I’m not here to make love to you. I’m here for information.”

Purple looked down at the shorter male he had pinned to the machinery and desk behind him with lustful eyes as if he had been waiting for a long time. “I don’t like that attitude. Let’s change it, shall we?”

With those words flowing out like sweet sweet poison from his parted and heavenly lips, he leaned in close whilst unbuttoning Red’s suit slowly. Scrunching his face together as a desperate attempt to conceal his arousement and embarrassment, Red avoided meeting Purple’s sharp, sly eyes that slithered down Red’s now exposed chest, submerging itself in the view. Under the touch of his cold hands feeling his chest, Red closed his eyes tightly. He couldn’t look at Purple’s deliciously venomous smirk - but the image of it haunted his mind. The sweet imagination of Purple’s tongue wetting his lips, preparing them to wetten something of Red drove him crazy, and it was visible in his body.

“You’re already excited?” Hummed Purple. “I thought you were only here for information.”

As much as Red tried to force some sort of reply out without making a fool out of himself, he couldn’t. The cold hands stroked Red’s waist, admiring his small and healthy figure before attending to the sensitive buds on his chest without a warning. It was cold at first but the feeling soon started to heat Red’s entire body up, wishing he could take his suit off already and give his entire self to Purple to take care of. The thought of his possible death after the sensual making of love had long passed Red’s mind; his mind was clouded with images of Purple smiling down at him. Purple’s long fingers brushed against his nipples as if it were an “accident” but Red knew Purple definitely wanted to earn a reaction out of him, which became apparent when Red let out a small groan and received Purple’s lustful chuckle of approval.

“You’re burning up.” Purple decided to state the obvious, but Red didn’t have the time to make fun of him for it. Not when his fingers were still tracing over and embracing his figure and nipples. “You can take your suit off after you take mine off.”

He really was trying to torture him now, Red wish he had the energy to scowl at him but in this state all he could do was weakly open his eyes and be met with a sinful sight of Purple biting his plump limps and his arms wide open, patiently waiting for Red to do as he had asked. With quivering hands, Red reached out for Purple’s buttons and fumbled with them one by one, revealing the taller man’s defined and fit chest. Seeing how well Purple was built could only send shivers down Red’s spine upon imagining the strength at which Purple could plow him at. Purple could see Red’s wandering eyes roaming over his torso and decided to give him more skin to fantasize over by pulling out his arms and teasingly lowering the bottom half of his purple suit. 

Desperate to feel some cold air hit his sizzling body, Red struggled to get his hands and body out of his suit. Purple picked up on this and grinned, leaning forward to Red’s ear.

“So needy… Aren’t you? You don’t even care if you die at this point, you just want some relief, huh?” His hot, tickling breath lingered on Red’s ear which sent chills throughout his entire body. “That’s fucking hot. You’re all mine and I can do as I please.”

“S-shut the f-fuck up.” Red managed to squeeze out of his trembling pink lips but he had landed himself into more arousement and a faster palpitating heart as soon as Purple bit his ear lobe, grazing his sharp teeth over it. The sudden sharp teeth biting his ear lobe was slightly painful but the pleasure from it had soon masked any type of pain Red was feeling. The hot breath trickled down to Red’s exposed shoulder, finding a small patch of skin to claim and sinking its teeth into the soft flesh. It was all without warning and earned a gasp out of Red, who instinctively grabbed Purple’s back for support and pulled him closer. 

“I wonder how tightly you’ll be holding onto me when I put my dick inside.” Purple asked in a hushed whisper, making the entire affair feel so forbidden and sinful. It mixed feelings of danger and thrill to the already anxious Red, but he enjoyed the adrenaline Purple fed him. “I can’t wait to feel your insides.”

Every sweet whisper Purple breathed into Red’s ear as he undressed Red further made his toes curl. The feeling was already overwhelming the virgin Red, who would have been fretful over having an unforeign object enter him but he was too immersed into what Purple was muttering to care. In fact, he wanted it - he didn’t care about the information anymore. He wanted to feel the sheer powerlessness that Purple was capable of making him feel.

Soon, Red’s entire body was exposed and his suit was carelessly pushed aside by Purple’s foot. Purple was too focused on the sight of Red’s dick displayed in front of him as he was seated on the desk behind him with his legs spread. The member in front of him was burning red as precum drizzled down its sides. It was much smaller in comparison to Purple’s dick but Purple hadn’t planned to be the one taking it up the ass in the first place. He ignored Red’s squirming and struggling as he wrapped a large bony hand around his member and began to do what he had been desiring to do for a long time ever since meeting Red for the first time; the thrill of finally having Red submit to him brought out the deepest and darkest desires of Purple. He wanted much more than just sex: he wanted to cover Red’s body in red cuts and truly give Red meaning to his name. 

“S-stop it’s… t-too much!” It was clear that Red wasn’t used to touching himself and was new to the feeling of pleasure but Purple was too lustful to give in to his pleas, only quickening his pace before stopping as soon as Red’s member twitched slightly. “W-why did you-!?”

“This isn’t about your pleasure you fucking slut.” Purple’s voice came out in little pants as he coated his fingers with his tongue, preparing them for Red’s benefit. It was an incredibly arousing sight for Red to see Purple glare down at him with a burning desire to ruin him whilst enveloping his fingers with saliva and swirling his tongue around them - all of it happening between his spread legs. “Oh, you want my fingers? Beg for them.”

“P-please…” Red panted, willing to take anything as long as he got off from it. The desire to cum was destroying him. “Please, give me your f-fingers. Fuck m-me, use me!”

With a little malicious grin, Purple poked at Red’s entrance and inserted a finger whilst ensuring to go at a pace that Red could adjust to before he started to thrust in and out quicker than Red had prepared for.

“If you’re unable to handle a little finger,” Purple bit his bottom lip as sweat dripped down from his forehead onto his nose looking at Red’s scrunched up and vibrantly Red face. “How are you going to take my dick?”

His words didn’t do Red any justice, it only left him desiring for more. Red was about to stutter another reply but another finger quickly invited itself into his warm insides, stroking at his walls and stretching him out for the main course. Or, rather, he was the main course. 

“You don’t need any more preparation.” Stated a painfully desperate Purple as he took his fingers out and left Red empty and panting for air to unzip the lower half of his suit that he didn’t bother to take off. “I’ve had enough of waiting. Spread your legs and take my dick like a good boy, got it?”

Red barely had any time to nod or admire the large dick that Purple had whipped out before he plunged it into Red’s tight abused hole, ravishing in Red’s scream that Purple muffled with his fingers, allowing Red to bite down as he didn’t slow down for him. He gave no time for Red to adjust or feel how Purple’s dick stretched him out - what he did allow was for Red to pant in pain.

“You’re my little bitch in heat, aren’t you? Panting and crying yet your dick is still up. You amaze me.” Red’s vision was blurred with tears but it didn’t take his eyes to know that Purple was smirking as he grunted with each thrust inside Red. “You’re so tight, loosen up a bit. You’ll destroy my fucking dick.”

Purple took his fingers out of Red’s mouth, allowing him to immediately turn into a begging, sobbing mess as he enjoyed the sight in front of him with sadistic and delighted eyes. As if he wasn’t torturing Red enough already, he threw Red’s legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, roughly and messily pounding into him whilst biting his nipples with force. All of the pain and pleasure added up quickly and Red could already feel the endless amount of tears roll down his blushing cheeks as he neared his climax slowly. Despite the pain Purple’s large member was giving him, Red couldn’t stop himself from quietly mewling for more.

“Imagine if someone walked in, Red. If they saw you on the medbay desk begging for dick. What will they think of you?” Purple taunted him, quickening his pace and putting all his strength into his thrusts. He paused his speech here and there to lick Red’s chest and send butterfly kisses all over his nipples and neck. “They’d see a little slut being used by me. They might even ask for a little piece of you. What should I say?”

He awaited Red’s response but Red was deeply submerged into his sinful thoughts and pain to be able to give him a response. Purple smirked, taking the opportunity to give Red’s ass a rough spank which caused the man underneath him to yelp quietly and drown himself in his own tears. The spank left a throbbing pain in Red’s ass that Purple didn’t bother to knead and help him recover from. Instead, he gave Red another hickey on his neck. With every single thrust upwards into Red’s fragile body, Purple could feel himself about to finish and release. 

“Open your mouth. Now.” He demanded, encouraging Red’s mouth to open by stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. Red obliged obliviously, opening his mouth without realising what was about to stuff itself inside. Purple quickly pulled out his member from Red’s wet hole and yanked Red’s head closer by grabbing a fistful of his hair. Rapidly, before Red had the time to close his mouth, he jammed his member inside and thrusted in and out gently, releasing a warm liquid that flooded Red’s throat and drizzled down the side of his chin.

“Swallow it.” Purple’s voice was low and dark, arousing fear and lust inside Red. “Not a single drop is to go to waste, do you understand? Swallow it all, it’s all you’ll drink for today so be grateful.” 

Gulping it all down reluctantly and feeling the hot semen travel down his throat, Red shakingly lifted an arm to push Purple’s dick out of him before he suffocates; Purple gladly obliges, having finally gotten off of his high. However, he notices a little of his semen drizzling down from the side of Red’s lips and quickly rubs it off with his thumb just to stuff the thumb into Red’s still slightly open mouth.

“Be a good boy and suck on my thumb, lick it clean if you want any chance of me letting you have an orgasm.”

His words stabbed Red with trepidation so he obeyed and did as Purple had told him to do in hopes of getting off. Tears still stained Red’s rosy cheeks as he cushioned Purple’s thumb with his lips and sucked any last drop of semen off of it. Once satisfied, Purple pulled his thumb out and rubbed his hair as a form of praise. Even though it was only a little praise after all Red had been through on his first time, he enjoyed it as he eagerly waited on the desk for Purple to help relieve his dick of the excruciating need to cum. Kneeling down, Purple licked his lips and wrapped a hand around Red’s member once again. 

“So small it’s adorable.” He teased in a little whisper before kissing the tip of his dick as a warning for Red to brace himself. Red appreciated the little heads up and bit his lip anxiously to stop himself from letting out loud embarrassing moans as Purple easily slid his mouth down Red’s hard member. His tongue did Red wonders, licking down and up the sides of his member before gently sucking on it and bobbing his head up and down. A hand had creeped its way and held the base of Red’s dick and Purple continued to take him to heaven just through his tongue. Soon, Red had climaxed into Purple’s mouth, who had obediently swallowed it all with an enthusiastic grin. 

“You’re delicious.” Purple pressed his lips together to get the last few drops that remained on his lips before he took out some tissues from his suit pocket and cleaned his member. “Get into your suit. We’ll discuss in a bit.”

“C-...can I have… some tissues?” Now that Red was slowly starting to exit his lustful state of mind, he was incredibly ashamed at what he had just done with Purple. Death was the last thing that was on his mind; after the highs that Purple took him to, dying wouldn’t be so bad.

“Sure.” Purple tossed him a few tissues he carries just in case. “You were a great fuck, 10/10 would fuck you again.”

“You d-don’t need to say that…” Red blushed, the embarrassment even getting to his ears that were only recently abused by Purple. The two quietly cleaned themselves and got back into their suits as Red awaited the outcome of the affair since the only reason he had agreed to any of this in the first place was for the information. In a bored and casual manner, Purple stuffed his hands into his suit pockets with a lazy sloppy grin.

“It’s what you’ve been waiting for, Red.”

“Just do it.” Red closed his eyes. “Get it over with. You don’t need to wait, just kill me.” 

“Huh?” Snorted Purple. “Who said I was the imposter?”

Red snapped his eyes open. 

“You’re… You’re not?!”

“No. But I sure do know who it is.”

“Say it! What the fuck are you waiting for?!”

Purple looked down with a small smile. “The imposter-”

He choked.

He choked?

That didn’t make sense. Red stared at Purple’s face in concern, too perplexed about the facial expression he was making to notice anything else around him. Purple coughed, gasping for air. His signature smirk was gone, his life seemed to be going too. Red stared into Purple’s large eyes in confusion. Was this another one of Purple’s attempts at dramatising the scene? No, it couldn’t be. It didn’t seem like this was planned at all, terror was written over his entire face.

And then he dropped to the floor.

Something red covered his back. Red didn’t remember bleeding or scratching him during their affair; what was it? 

“Hello, Red.”

It was Orange.

And in his hand was a bloody knife.


	7. Courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry for the late update and short chapter, i had exams and it was a really stressful period of time! I also apologise if there are any small mistakes as I didn't have time to reread this!

“Hello, Red.”

His raspy and weary tone of voice that Red had adored was now venomous - it was poisoning Red with every little breath the murderer took in front of him. Orange didn’t even bother to try and hide the knife that was coated in Purple’s dripping blood and it only managed to frighten Red even further. His knife was out and directly pointed at Red as if he was ready to slice Red into small chunks of meat. In front of Orange’s knife, Red didn’t feel like an equal human. He was the meat and Orange was the butcher - that’s probably how Orange saw it too. 

After having had lost his virginity to Purple and gotten to know him better, it stabbed his heart to know that his love interest had just killed someone that he was getting close to - someone that was possibly one of the very few people that got along with Red. All of his friends were killed by the man in front of him. It took Red a good couple of seconds to even acknowledge this fact let alone accept it.

“I watched the entire thing inside the vents.” The imposter smiled sweetly, but his rage and fury leaked out of his pressed lips. It was clear to Red that he was consumed with wrath especially with how his grip on his bloody knife was getting tighter by the second. “Haha… Just what the fuck should I do with you…?”

Red bit his lip in silence, trying to hide his quivering hands behind his legs.

“Should I burn you? Or… Should I cut your limbs off one by one just as I had done to Blue? Or perhaps your... “ He eyed Red’s small figure up and down. “Slutty body would want me to do something else?”

The low whisper in which he breathed against Red’s ear crawled down his spine and knees, causing him to feel weak against the man pushing up against him. There was no hope for Red anymore, he was trapped and squished to the desk where he had just been fucked by Purple. Even thinking about Purple was bringing back the tears he tried to blink away only a minute ago.

Without acknowledging the sore feeling Red must be feeling in his lower spain and backside, Orange decided to make a move and grabbed a hold of Red’s slim waist. He ravished in the flinch he earned out of Red, but what he wasn’t expecting was a rough, forceful push that came from the smaller man in front of him. Frowning, Orange tried to grab Red’s wrist only to have it slapped away. 

“Get the fuck off me!” Barked Red as he shifted his body into a protective stance expecting Orange to whip out his bloody knife and use it on him, but to his surprise, Orange didn’t move a muscle. Instead, he stood there whilst smirking before breaking into a menacing loud cackle that echoed across the room they were in. 

“If that’s how you want to play,” Orange pulled out a button from his pocket; his thumb circled it teasingly knowing inside Red’s panicked expression was an entire list of worries of what the button was capable of. “Then I’ll gladly join the game you’re inviting me to.”

With slow footsteps and a jovial grin that would make him seem angelic if you hadn’t met this side of him, he stepped out of Medbay and stood there as Red held onto the desk with one hand expecting some form of explosion or earthquake. Despite being afraid, he knew this was the better option. Letting himself die here on Purple’s body would be a much better fate than having to live with Orange and see him murder White. At least, that’s what Red thinks.

Anticipating his painful death that comes with the push of Orange’s thumb on the button, Red swallowed the stone in his throat.

Orange waved innocently as Red pierced into him with his eyes, wanting him to end this suspense and kill him already. As if his mind had just been read, Orange pressed the button and Red grimaced.

Huh?

There was no explosion, no earthquake, no loud noise. Nothing. All that Red’s attentive ears could pick up was a small click and the shutting of the medbay doors, entrapping Red inside medbay. It took quite a few dreadfully slow seconds for Red’s brain to fathom what had just happened. Was he… just trapped here? 

“You must be stupid!” Red called out with a heavy laugh that his voice box found too difficult to carry. “I can just fucking get out through the vents! Who do you take me for?!” And with those words that he clung onto with little hope, Red dragged himself away from Purple’s lifeless body to the vent. His fingers fiddled with the edge as he struggled to get a grip on the vent due to the uncontrollable tremors throughout his body. Stopping to reassure himself, Red took a final inhale of the death hanging in the room before finally getting a grip on the vent lid and himself.

There were numerous ways that Red had expected this to go. If he was lucky, he would have slid down with ease and no issues, making his way out and finding a way to escape with White. However, he was also prepared to expect Orange to burst open the doors that trapped Red in here and take him by the collar to his oh-so near death. What he wasn’t expecting was White grinning up at him from down in the vent. In fact, it bewildered him to the point it swept him off of his already fragile legs.

His hazel eyes glared at Red. “It was amusing to see you so pathetically trying to get in the vent.” 

A hand reached out and grabbed onto the medbay floor followed suit by the other that was tightly squeezing a kitchen knife whilst the man pulled himself up and dusted himself. The closed space the two were in didn’t do Red justice as his footsteps drummed themselves into his ears. White stopped so that he was right above the smaller man below him.

He lifted his leg. “I’ve wanted to see you like this for a long time.” He lowered his leg down and approached Red’s clothed dick. “I think this look suits you much better than that ugly hopeful expression you wear whilst walking these halls.” He smothered Red’s dick with his boots, pressing painfully hard and plastering a pleasing look on his face to express his enjoyment seeing Red transform into the colour of a tomato.

“W-what the fuck!” Red groaned and bit his lip, grasping onto White’s firm footing on his dick with a pathetic plea to be released. “Get the f-fuck off!”

“I want to cut that disrespectful tongue of yours off.”

It was enough to stitch Red’s pink lips together as he continued to watch the male struggle and squirm beneath him. Pain was shooting through Red’s body but there was another faint feeling that was growing inside of him. Something was running through his veins and Red… liked it? 

White laughed. “You’re hard? Seriously? What a fucking masochist!”

“Shut the fuck u-up! Don’t y-you fucking see Orange i-is the imposter?!” 

“Oh I knew that ages ago.” White pressed down harder, feeding himself with Red’s grunts and pants. “In fact, I’m one too! Fun fact right?”

“W-wh-?!” Just before Red could manage to finish his word, White was a step ahead and kicked Red’s chest so that his back was firm against the floor.

“It isn’t fair when Orange has you all to himself. I mean, just look at you. You’re like a helpless puppy and I want you to myself.” He teased mercilessly until Red turned a dark shade of pink. “Even now, you’re just laying there under me with a weak little expression as if you know there’s nothing you can do to help yourself.”

“I beg to differ.” Red spat, finally having created this new profound strength as White was blabbering on. He shoved White’s foot off of him with all his might and rolled away from underneath him, pushing into the floor with both hands to propel himself back onto his own two feet. White however caught on and threw a messy punch in hopes of making contact with Red’s face, but was effortlessly dodged by said man. “You’re fucking pathetic!” Red dodged a roundhouse kick from the tall man in front of him. Being forced to go to martial arts classes as a kid really did him justice in this situation.

White took a step forward and clenched his fists whilst his knuckles blared white. “You dare to fucking disobey me?! Do you need to be fucked into obedience?!”

“That’s enough.” 

Red blinked and Orange was suddenly right in front of him, a hand holding the fist that Red was about to be hammered with. The orange suited man tossed White’s hand away and turned around to face the red man that was trembling within his presence. “And you. You really never fail to impress me yet you also never fail to piss me the fuck off.”


End file.
